


Secrets and Deaths

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Edo Tensei, Light Angst, M/M, Obito actually died during the Kannabi bridge mission, Obitober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Obito remembers dying. But he's not dead yet, somehow.Day 23 // Living Dead
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Secrets and Deaths

Obito felt like his head would split in half. It wasn’t a headache, though, just an unbearable pressure from the inside. There was this strange ringing as if something had exploded right beside his ear. And just as he’d thought of the word ‘explosion’ to describe the feeling, he remembered.

He gasped and his eyes flew open in horror. The mission, the argument and rescue of Rin, then Kakashi getting hurt and finally Obito pushing him out of the way of the collapsing cave… 

His eyes couldn’t focus on the sight in front of him yet, more memories flooding his mind. The suffocating pain and numbness that came afterwards, the world disappearing from his eyes, everything going dark as he’d asked Kakashi to take his Sharingan… 

Obito almost wanted to cry recalling those events. A sob left his mouth and only then he felt someone’s touch on his arm. A trembling hand ghosting over his skin. 

“It’s okay… It’s okay…” They whispered but their voice wavered with emotions that screamed for release.

The Uchiha finally noticed the figure in front of him. Their silver hair falling over their eyes, the black fabric covering half of their face… 

“Ka… Kakashi…?” He rasped out the name of his friend. “What… What happened…?”

“It’s okay, you’re okay… You’re back at the village…” Kakashi sounded… off. His voice was hoarse and after each sentence, it sounded like he was holding back a cry. “You’re back…”

The Hatake gently took Obito’s hands into his and squeezed them with more force than necessary. The Uchiha looked at him, only now fully taking in his appearance. 

It was the very first time he saw Kakashi with the Sharingan. The scar left by the enemy’s weapon seemed to be permanent and the red eye contrasted with his other grey one. Obito thought if Kakashi could even disable it - a constantly active Sharingan would only drain Kakashi’s chakra. 

There was sweat on his forehead and it made some of the silver strands stick to his skin. Kakashi’s breathing was heavy like he’d just finished something exhausting. Obito couldn’t put his finger on what the reason was. If they were back at the village, then was it right after the mission…? Was that the reason why Kakashi was so tired…?

But then his eyes fell on the outfit Kakashi was wearing and Obito furrowed his eyebrows. That grey vest, it wasn’t the jonin outfit… No, it wasn’t any kind of attire Obito had ever seen his friend wear. When he noticed the tattoo on Kakashi’s shoulder, he gasped.

“A-ANBU…?!” 

Kakashi only tilted his head in confusion at the surprised yelp and then glanced at the tattoo. “Ah… D-don’t worry. You’ve just… You’ve been asleep for a long time.”

“Asleep…?”

“Recovering.” Kakashi tried to give him a reassuring smile but his eyes looked too crazy for that. Things weren’t adding up.

“So I somehow survived…” Obito mumbled and cast his gaze to his hands, still in his friend’s hold. He grimaced, seeing the colour of his skin.

It was grey, the hue lacked any sort of life to it. And as he squinted, he was sure he saw… cracks. He couldn’t trace the strange-looking scars, though, because as soon as his fingers twitched to move, Kakashi’s hold tightened. 

“Yes, you’re back now. I’m so… So glad…” Kakashi’s eyes unfocused for a while and his expression twisted into one full of pain and remorse. “I’m so sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Obito muttered in response as he looked back at him but noticed Kakashi wasn’t going to listen.

“Rin… She… I couldn’t keep the promise, couldn’t protect her…” Kakashi’s eyes were full of tears and he hung his head low. “I’m not strong enough to bring her back now… It took me everything to bring you back.”

“What…?” The Uchiha looked at him with pity, not sure how to understand those words. “I-It’s alright, I understand I asked too much of you… I-If I’m back, then we can go save her as well, r-right?”

“Forgive me, Obito, I promised. I promised and I failed…” 

Obito took advantage of the moment of vulnerability and yanked his hands out of Kakashi’s grip just to wrap his arms around his waist and pull him into a hug. 

“It’s okay, Kakashi. I’m not mad. I can’t be mad with you…” Not when he saw the sorry state his friend was in. It was no time for bringing up broken promises. He could tell just saving him must’ve taken a lot from Kakashi.

Whatever Kakashi had done to save him… Cost a lot. “Thank you.”

But Kakashi didn’t seem to hear that anymore. He was just holding onto him, clutching his shirt and mumbling his apologies. 

Obito sighed and closed his eyes. He felt something scrape against the bones in his neck as he put his chin on Kakashi’s shoulder and held him close. He didn’t care too much. He chose not to think about the feeling of ash covering his entire body, in an out.

“You... You’ve done something bad, haven’t you…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
